This invention relates generally to gardening equipment and more particularly concerns carts for storing, transporting and facilitating use of gardening tools and materials.
A wide variety of gardening tools and materials are necessary to the efficient performance of diverse gardening activities. It is a common occurrence for the typical homeowner-gardener, already pressed by social and business demands, not to have the proper tools or materials immediately at hand to accomplish a desired gardening task. The more dedicated gardener nevertheless persists, making the time consuming repetitive trips between the storage shed or garage and the garden. Less dedicated gardeners may either perform the task with those inadequate tools and materials immediately at hand, accepting less efficient or less satisfactory results, or may simply put off the task to a future gardening session.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide the homeowner-gardener with a cart adapted to the convenient storage, transport and use of a wide variety of gardening tools and materials. Another object of this invention is to provide a gardening cart capable of storing a wide variety of gardening tools and materials in a limited space. It is also an object of this invention to provide a gardening cart which stores gardening tools and materials as to facilitate their ready access to the gardener. A further object of this invention is to provide a gardening cart which is easily manipulable and transportable. It is another object of this invention to provide a gardening cart facilitating the extension of water and electrical power sources from their point of origin on the premises to the garden.